


One Day

by wybestboy



Series: Yizhan Günceleri [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boy Love, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hafif Angst, M/M, Mutlu son, Sihirsel Gerçeklik, Zaman Yolculuğu
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybestboy/pseuds/wybestboy
Summary: Yibo on yıl sonraki gelecekte uyanır ve gelecekteki Xiao Zhan'ı görüp onu takip etmeye karar verir.[ Bu hikayenin hakları jalpari'ye aittir. ]Original Story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758865#one-shot
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Yizhan Günceleri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758865) by [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari). 



Yibo'yu uyandıran uzaklardan gelen polis sireninin sesiydi. Gözleri koltuktan yere hızla düşen kendisini görmek üzere aniden açılmıştı.

"Ne sikim-" Düşüşünü yavaşlatmaya çalışıp bunda başarısız olurken inildemişti, "Off."

Darbenin etkisiyle acıyan burnunu ovuşturarak doğrulmuş ve etrafına bakmıştı.

_Ne sikime koltukta yatmıştım acaba? He._

Beyni Yixuan'ı koltuğuna nasıl talim ettiğini kendisine hatırlatmıştı. Erkek arkadaşıyla tartışmıştı. Son zamanlarda çok sık olan bir şeydi.

**Çeviri Notu: Yixuan, Yibo'nun UNIQ'den grup arkadaşı.**

_Hayır._ Yibo, kendini düşünceleri tekrar kafasında dönmeye başlamışken yakalamıştı. _Bunu düzeltebilirim. Sadece kötü bir evreden geçiyoruz. Her ilişkide olur. Zhan-ge buna değer._

Ayaklanmış, gerinmiş ve vücudunun her bir kıvrımını esnetmişti.

"Xuan-ge!" Yibo seslenmişti. "Dün gece burada kalmama izin verdiğin için teşekkür ederim."

"Xuan-ge?" Yibo evde dolaşmış ama birkaç dakika sonra, Yixuan'ın evde olmadığını fark etmişti.

 _Belki iş için çıkmak zorunda kalmıştır._ Yibo omuz silkti.

Telefonunu almış ama her nedense ne arama yapabilmiş ne de mesaj gönderebilmişti. Hüsranla sızlanarak sonunda pes etti.

_Daha erken. Belki eve kadar yürüyebilirim. Nasıl olsa sadece birkaç blok uzakta._

Sabahın ayazı ve soğuğu onu tamamen uyandırmıştı. Yibo ekibi olmadan, koruma olmadan dışarı çıktığından dudaklarını gergince ısırdı. Hoodiesini yüzünü saklamak üzere olabildiğince kaldırmıştı ama yürümeye devam ederken bir şeyler tuhaf gelmeye başlamıştı. Etrafta neredeyse hiç kimse yoktu ve olanlar da ona hiç aldırış etmiyordu.

 _Tuhaf. Bakmıyorlar bile._ Yibo güvenliği geçip giderken meraklanmıştı. _Belki de beni takip eden kocaman bir ekip olmadığı zamanlarda daha az dikkat çekiyorumdur._

Yixuan'la kendi evi arasında olan birkaç bloğu yürürken karnının derinliklerindeki tuhaf his büyümeye devam etmişti. Tam olarak ne olduğunu söyleyemiyordu. Hiçbir şey olağan dışı ya da inanılmaz bir şekilde farklı değildi. Yine de bir şeyler tuhaftı.

 _Belki de Zhan-ge ile kavga ettiğim içindir. Belki sorunu çözüp gülümsemesini tekrar görebilsem sonra da her şey düzelir?_ Yibo hoodiesine daha sıkı sarılıp adımlarını hızlandırmıştı.

Binasına ulaştığında hevesle içeri girdi lakin kendi güvenlik görevlisinin ona hiç de aldırış etmediği gerçeği de gözünden kaçmamıştı.

_Bugün milletin nesi var? Bu adamın işi giren çıkanı izlemek değil mi? Ya ben stalker olsaydım? Neyse, önce Zhan-ge'ya bakayım._

Yibo asansör en üst kata çıkarken sabırsızca beklemişti. Kapılar kayarak açıldığında dairelerine doğru yürümüş ve üstünü başını düzelterek kapının önünde durmuştu. Tam kapıyı çalmak üzereyken kapı açılmış ve kapının arkasından çıkan kadını gördüğünde Yibo'nun nefesi kesilmişti.

"Ahh...siz kimsiniz?" Yibo söyleyivermişti, "Ve evimde ne yapıyorsunuz?"

"Hadi hayatım, hemen çıkmamız lazım yoksa geç kalacağız!" Kadın destek almak için kapıya tutunup sandaletlerini giyerken içeride olan birine seslenmişti.

"Pardon?" Yibo kendi kendine tekrarlamıştı, hala şaşkın vaziyetteydi. "Evimde ne yapıyorsunuz?"

"Geldim, geldim!" Bir başka kadın kapıdaki kadının yanına gelmiş ve yanağına bir öpücük kondurmuştu, "Özür dilerim, hazırım hadi gidelim!"

İki kadın tamamen şokta olan Yibo'yu kapıdan çekilmek zorunda bırakıp dışarı çıkarken Yibo'nun varlığını tamamen görmezden gelmişlerdi. Biri kapıyı arkalarından çekmiş ve diğeri konuşmaya devam ederken kilitlemişti.

"Hala aradığımı bulamıyorum. Biz taşınalı bir ay oldu ama hala yerleştireceğimiz bir sürü şey var!" Kadın sızlanmıştı.

"Hallederiz endişe etme," Diğer kadın yumuşakça konuşmuş sonra eğilip diğerini dudaklarından öpmüştü.

Yibo'nun gözleri büyümüş ve karşısındaki iki kadının onun önünde gösterdiği rahatlığa karşı kendisi yarı utanç yarı kafa karışıklığıyla kafasını çevirmişti. Dikkatli bir şekilde arkasını döndüğünde bu sefer iki kadın el ele asansöre yürüyordu.

"Ne sikim oluyor? Ne demek bir ay önce buraya taşınmışlar!? Bizim evimize? Ve neden beni görmemiş ya da duymamış gibi davrandılar?" Yibo hüsranla haykırmıştı. "Ne oluyor?"

Kapıya gelmiş, çalmaya başlamıştı.

"Zhan-ge?!" Sesleniyordu, "Zhan-ge!!!"

Yanıt yoktu. Anahtarlarıyla kapıyı açmayı denemişti ama şaşırdığı üzere onlar da bir işe yaramamışlardı. Panik göğsünden yükselmeye başlarken Yibo etrafına bakmış ve asansöre doğru fırlamıştı. Bir kez daha güvenlik görevlisine koştu.

"Bir arama yapmam gerekiyor...acil. Ben-"

Adamın ona bakmadığını fark ettiğinde aniden durmuştu.

"Aloo? Pardon?" Yibo adamın omzuna hafifçe vurmuştu.

Adam yine cevap vermediğinde, paniği korkuya dönüştü. Adamla yüz yüze gelmek için etrafında dönmüş ve ellerini yüzünün önünde sallamıştı.

"Hey!!" Bir kez daha seslenmişti.

Adam irkilmemişti bile.

 _Ne sikim oluyor!??_ Yibo'nun kalbi küt küt çarpmaya başlamıştı. Panik ve korku içinde birleşirken çaresizce etrafına bakmıştı. Çaresizlik onu boğmaya başlamıştı ve yaptığı şeyi fark etmeden önce kendini bağırırken bulmuştu.

"Beni duyabilen var mı?!?!"

Lobiyi temizleyen adam paspas yapmaya devam etmişti.

"Beni..." Yibo tereddüt etmiş ama yavaşça devam etmişti, "...görebilen var mı?" 

Yine böyle olacağını tahmin etmişti ama yaşadığı şok yine de yıkıcıydı. Xiao Zhan'la yaşadığı binanın lobisinde ayakta durmuş, kimsenin onu göremedi duyamadığı absürd gerçeğiyle yüzleşiyordu ve görünen o ki evi bir ay önce taşınan iki kadın tarafından işgal edilmişti.

_Ama bu mümkün değil ki. Dün geceye kadar orada ben yaşıyordum...orada biz yaşıyorduk. Zhan-ge..._

Yibo'nun kalbi aniden durmuş gibi olmuştu.

_Zhan-ge nerede? Ona ne oldu?_

Yibo kendini bekleme alanına doğru yürürken bulmuştu. Oturması gerekiyordu. 

_Ne sikim oluyor?!_ Aklı aynı şeyi tekrarlayıp duruyordu. _Ne sikim oluyor?_

_Ya böyle takılıp kaldıysam? Ya bir daha Zhan-ge'yı göremezsem? Sonumuz böyle mi olacak? Yaptığımız son şey kavga olarak mı kalacak? Görünmez bir şekilde takılı mı kaldım? Hayatıma dönebilecek miyim?_

Geçen her saniyeyle birlikte Yibo'nun nefes alması daha ve daha da zorlaşıyordu. Etrafına bakmış, çevresinde tanıdık bir şey bulmaya çalışmıştı - bu absürd, tuhaf, saçma gerçeklikte - İşte o zaman bir şey gözüne takılmıştı. Orada, yan sehpanın üstünde, gazeteler ve dergiler duruyordu ve birinin kapağında tam şu anda aşırı görmesi gereken birinin yüzü vardı.

_Zhan-ge._

Dergiyi kavramış ve bu dünyada tanıdığı tek şeye tutunurken bir rahatlık dalgasının üstünden geçtiğini hissetmişti. Anlamlı olan tek şeydi...şeyin haricinde...

_Bu? Gerçek olamaz?_

_Mart 2030._

_2030._

_2000 siktiğimin 30'u?_

"Uyuyorum," Yibo hızlı hızlı kafasını sallamıştı. "Rüya görüyorum. Kesinlikle böyle oluyor. Siktiğimin kabusu." 

Kendini birkaç kere tokatlayıp gözlerini sıkıca kapatmıştı.

"Uyan, uyan, uyan," söylemeye ve titremeye devam etmişti, "Sikeyim uyansana!" Kendini çimdikledi.

En sonunda gözlerini açmış ve etrafına sonra da hala elinde duran dergilere bakmıştı. Hiçbir şey değişmemişti. Karamsar bir şekilde iç çekmiş ve arkasındaki sandalyeye oturmuştu. Gözleri her zamanki gibi Xiao Zhan'ın dergideki yüzünü bulmuştu. İşte o zaman yazan kelimeleri fark etti.

_Xiao Zhan'ın gizli yaşamı açığa çıktı!_

Yibo kaşını kaldırmış ve bahsedilen sayfayı açmıştı. Sonraki an Xiao Zhan'ın tane tane fotoğraflarını gördüğünde iki kaşı birden havalanmıştı. Makale, Xiao Zhan'ın bir kadınla olan gizli evlilik hayatını ve bebeğini "ifşa ederek" devam ediyordu. 

Yibo'nun kalbi ve beyni işlevlerini kaybetmişti. Sanki zaman durmuş gibiydi ve boşlukta var olan tek şey son konuşmalarının -daha çok kavgalarının- yankılarıydı.

_"Yibo, biz çok uzun zamandır birlikteyiz. Nasıl bu kadar güvensiz olabiliyorsun? Nasıl hala bana güvenemiyorsun?_

_"İnkar da etmiyorsun!!"_

_"Gerçekten buna cevap bile vermeyeceğim. Sana kaç kere dedim daha önce kadınlarla çıkmış olmam seni bir kadın için terk edeceğim manasına gelmez diye!!!_

_"O zaman neden dedikodular tekrar gün yüzüne çıkıyor!? O kadınla...sana dair?_

_"Çünkü bu deli saçması sirk böyle dönüyor! Gerçek değil. Hiçbiri gerçek değil. İnsanlar bizi birlikte görmeyi seviyor o yüzden türlü türlü hikayeler ve teoriler uydurup her tarafa fotoğraflarımızı saçıyorlar. Sen bu sektörde yeni değilsin ki! Lanet olsun, aynısını bize de yaptılar!"_

_"Dedikoduları yalanlaman gerekiyor."_

_"Bunun sadece işleri daha da kötüleştireceğini biliyorsun. Niçin önemli bu Yibo? Ben seninle mutluyum, biz birlikte mutluyuz. Başka bir şeyin niçin önemi var?"_

_"Eğer kimliğimizi topluma açıklayamıyorsak, yapabileceğimiz en ufak şey adımızın başkasıyla anılmaması olur çünkü!"_

_"O kadar mantıksız ki! Diğer her şeyi kontrol edemeyiz. Kontrol edebileceğimiz tek şey kendimiziz. Sana sözler verdim! Sözler ki-"_

Yibo gözlerini sıkıca kapatmış ve içinden küfür etmişti.

_Vay anasını. Gerçekten de ona sik gibi davrandım değil mi? Beni sevdiğine ve asla terk etmeyeceğine inandırmak için bana yalvarmak zorunda kaldı, inanamıyorum ya. Rüyamda bu cehennemi yaşamayı hak ediyorum._

"Rüya değil," Sakin bir ses aniden konuşmuştu.

Gözleri kocaman açılırken Yibo'nun aklı başından gitmişti ve önünde gülümseyen kısa bir adam görmüştü. Adam birkaç santimden daha uzun değildi ve onun önünde duran yan masada da dergiler hala orada öylece duruyordu.

"N-ne-ne-" Yibo kekelemişti.

"Geleceği görmeyi dileyerek uykuya daldın. Eh..." Minik adam kollarını genişçe açarken etrafına bakmıştı, "...geleceğe hoş geldin."

"Uh..." Yibo en azından bir ses çıkarabilmişti.

"Çabucak kurallara geçelim - çoktan anlamış olduğun üzere, kimse seni duyamaz ya da göremez. Telefonun burada çalışmaz ve ne yaparsan yap ne düşünürsen düşün burada gerçekleşen şeyleri değiştiremezsin."

"He?"

"Şimdi görmek istediğin her şeyi gör bakalım ama yalnızca görebilirsin, onları yaşayamazsın. Ne dilediğin konusunda daha dikkatli olmalıydın." Minik adam eğlenir bir şekilde kafasını sallamıştı. "Sık yapılan bir hatadır."

"Ne dileği? Ben dilek falan dilemedim!" Yibo bir şey söyleyemeden ya da soramadan önce adam seyrek havaya karışarak kaybolmaya başlamıştı.

"Ve unutma ki...hayatını kaldığın yerden yaşamaya yalnızca ve yalnızca varlığının her bir zerresiyle istediğin durumda geri dönebilirsin."

"Bekle!"

Çok geçti. Adam gitmişti.

Yibo gözlerini tekrar yumdu.

"Gerçekten geri dönmek istiyorum. Yaşama dönmek istiyorum. Hayatımı tekrar yaşamak istiyorum. Zhan-ge'ya geri dönüp işleri yoluna koymak istiyorum!"

Sözlerinin samimiyetine eşdeğer bir şekilde gözlerini sıkı sıkı yummup sonra tekrar geri açtı.

"Ama gerçekten istersem geri dönebileceğimi söylemişti," Yibo sızlanmıştı.

Oturduğu yere geri çökmüş, daha da ve daha da yüksek sesle inildeyip bütün hüsranını dışa vururken yüzünü dergiyle kapatmıştı.

。。。

Telefonuna göre buraya geldiğinden beri iki saat geçmişti.

_10 yıl._

_Gelecekte 10 yıl ve Zhan-ge'nın bir karısı ve çocuğu var öyle mi?_

_Hayır. Olamaz ki. Böylesine aptalca bir kavga yüzünden ayrılmış olamayız, olamayız değil mi?_

Her nasılsa bir şekilde, düşünceleri kontrolden çıkmadan önce yürümekte olduğu banktan birkaç adım ötede donup kalmıştı. O yer, bir rahatlama alanıydı, tam olarak da bu yüzden kriz anlarında gözleri hep orayı arardı. Orada oracıkta, her zamanki gibi bir gecenin ilerleyen saatlerinde, Zhan ve kendisinin birbirlerine olan hislerini itiraf ettikleri o yerde, oldukça tanıdık bir figür oturuyordu.

_Zhan-ge._

Yibo aceleyle ilerlemiş ve erkek arkadaşının önünde durmak için bankın etrafında dönmüştü. Adamın yüzünü gördüğünde gözleri kocaman açıldı. Zhan-ge'sı daha yaşlı ve her nasılsa, Yibo'nun her seferinde şaşırmayı kesmesi gereken bir şekilde, daha yakışıklı ve çekici gözüküyordu. 

_Siktir. Çok seksi gözüküyor._

"Zhan-ge!" Beyni bir cevap gelmeyeceğini kendisine söylese bile Yibo yine de haykırmıştı.

Beklendiği gibi, Xiao Zhan onu ne görmüş ne duymuştu. Yibo ise Zhan'ın yüzündeki tuhaf ifadeyi fark ettiğinde kendi hayal kırıklığını bir tarafa koymuştu. Adam endişeli, huzursuz ve rahatsız gözüküyordu. Elleri dizinin üzerinde bağlı duruyor ve kendi düşüncelerine dalmış şekilde uzak bir noktaya bakıyordu.

Sonrasında iç çekmiş, ayağa kalmış ve uzaklaşmaya başlamıştı.

Yibo, ona dokunmayı, elini tutmayı, yanağını okşamayı ve yumuşak dudaklarını öpmeye can atarak Xiao Zhan'ı takip etmişti. Her geçen dakikayla birlikte her nasılsa Xiao Zhan'ın artan gerginliğini hissedebiliyordu.

_Eve gittiği için mutlu görünmüyor._

Yibo gergin bir şekilde etrafına bakmış nerede olduklarını anlamaya çalışmıştı ama mahalleyi çıkaramamıştı.

 _Çok mahrem ve lüks gözüküyor._ Yibo etrafı inceledi. _Geri döndüğümde belki de bizim için de böyle bir yer önermeliyim. Daha gizli ve daha güvenli._

Yibo kafaya takmamayı çalıştığı bütün o varsayımların arasından sonuncsunun gerçek olmasını diliyordu. Bu yüzden de geri dönmek için bir yol bulması lazımdı. Bu yüzden de kendini Xiao Zhan'a affetirmek için bir yol bulması gerekiyordu. Ayrıca, bir şekilde Xiao Zhan'ın bir eşe ve çocuğa sahip olduğu bu sözde geleceği görmezden gelmesi de gerekiyordu.

Yibo Zhan'ı duvarların arkasında yeşilliklerle sarılı, geniş bir araziye güvenli bir şekilde kurulmuş büyük bir eve kadar takip etmişti. Bir kadının evden çıkıp Xiao Zhan'a gülümsediğini gördüğünde ise kalbi buz kesti. 

"Gelmişsin," Kadın gülümsemiş ve ona doğru yürümüştü.

Yibo buradan Zhan'ın yüz ifadesini düzelttiğini ve yüzüne bir gülümseme kondurduğunu görebiliyordu.

"Neden bu kadar geç kaldın?" Kadın muzip lakin yine de kibar bir ses tonuyla konuşmuştu, "Yorgun görünüyorsun."

Yibo'nun gözleri, şimdi Xiao Zhan'ın kolunda duran kadının elinde sabitlenmişti. 

_Bu kadın onun karısı mı?_

"Ben...çalışıyordum." Xiao Zhan ona gülümsemişti. 

_Neden kadına yalan söylüyor? Kavgalılar mı? Zhan-ge mutlu değil mi?_ Yibo göğsünde yeşeren minik ümidi görmezden gelemiyordu.

"Peki o zaman...içeri gir. En sevdiğin yemekleri yaptım. Başka bir şeye ihtiyacın yoksa bugünlük işim bitti." Kadın omzunda duran Yibo'nun sonradan fark ettiği, çantasını düzeltmişti.

"Teşekkürler jie," Xiao Zhan iç çekmiş ve kadının elini kavramıştı. "Hayatımızda olduğun için çok şanslıyız!"

**Çeviri Notu: Jie kelimesinin Türkçe karşılığı "abla"**

Jie? Yibo'nun kafası karışmıştı.

"Aşçın olarak bu benim işim Zhan-Zhan!" Kadın kıkırdamıştı.

"Ailem için bundan çok daha fazlasısın!" Zhan bu sefer somurtmuştu. 

"Peki peki...bana minnoşlık yapma. İçeri gir ve düzgünce yemek ye. Ailen bekliyor."

 _Ailen._ Yibo'nun kalp atışları aniden hızlanmaya başlamıştı.

"O...o da evde mi?" ***Erkek birinden bahsediyor***

Kadın nazik bir gülümsemeyle kafasını sallamış ve gitmeden önce Xiao Zhan'ın omzunu pat patlamıştı. 

O mu??!! Yibo'nun kalbi tam anlamıyla göğüs kafesinin dışına taşıyordu. _Zhan-ge bir erkekle mi beraber? Benimle mi birlikte yoksa? Hala beraber miyiz?_ Yibo, Zhan'ı eve doğru takip ederken ağzı kulaklarına varana kadar gülümsemişti.

Dudaklarını ısırmış ve aklı her şeyi tek seferde kavramaya çalışırken sersemlemişti. Ev ve diğer her şeyi kavramaya çalışmıştı. Yukarı çıkan Xiao Zhan'ın yüzündeki ifadeyi kavramaya çalışmıştı.

Xiao Zhan bir odaya doğru yürümüş ve duraklamıştı. Sonra derin nefes almıştı, tam kapı kulpunu çevirmek üzereyken kapı yavaşça açılmış ve bir adam dışarı çıkmıştı. Yibo hevesli bir şekilde arka taraftan görmeye çalıştı, karanlık odadan çıkan kişiyi görmek üzere bitmek tükenmek bilmeyen bir merak duyuyordu.

_On yaş aldığımda nasıl gözüküyorum acaba? Umarım kelleşmemişimdir-_

Yibo'nun düşünceleri, Zhan bir adım geriye çıkıp kapıdaki kişinin dışarı çıkmasına müsade ederken birden duraksamıştı. Gözleri, kirpik bile kırpıştırmadan Xiao Zhan'ın önünde durup yumuşak bir şekilde gülümseyen adamın üzerinde takılı kalmıştı.

"Hey," Adam yumuşak bir sesle konuştu.

"Hey," Xiao Zhan adama gülümsemişti. "Özür dilerim, geç kaldım çünkü-"

"Sorun değil," Adam Xiao Zhan'ın özrünü görmezden gelerek kafasını sallamıştı, "Anlıyorum...Uzun bir gün oldu değil mi?"

Xiao Zhan dudağını dişlemiş ve kafasını eğmişti, kafası aniden Yibo'nun zihnindeki sessizliğin ağırlığından da ağır bir yük taşırmışçasına ağırlaşmış gibi gözüküyordu.

"Öyle..."

"İyi misin?"

Adam bir elini Xiao Zhan'ın omzuna koymuş ve hafif bir şekilde okşamıştı.

Ve böylelikle Yibo'nun kafasına büyüyen boşluk o hareketin ne anlama geldiğini kavradığı anda kendi üzerine yıkılmıştı. Hepsi tek seferde, hepsi aynı anda kafasında pır pır etmeye başlamıştı ve aklı karmakarışık olmuştu.

_Bu...onlar...bu adam...o ve Zhan-ge..onlar...ben ve Zhan-ge'nın...!!?_

Yibo kendi düşünceleri yüzünden boğulmuştu. Dünyası dönmeye başlamıştı ve sanki hislerindeki karmaşıklıklık hiç baş göstermemiş gibi bir de konuşulanlardan birkaç kelime daha anladığında tekrar kilitlenip kalmıştı.

"...meleğin içerde mışıl mışıl uyuyor."

Bu sözlerle birlikte adam Xiao Zhan'a kafasını sallamış ve merdivenlerden aşağıya doğru yönelerek Zhan'ı kapıda bırakmıştı. 

Yibo, çalkantılı duyguları kendisini paramparça ederken adama bakmış ve tam o anda Xiao Zhan'a omzunun üzerinden sevgiyle bakan adama notunu vermişti. 

_Benim Zhan-ge'ma öyle bakmayı kes!!_ Yibo şimdi resmen kudurmuştu.

Yibo, odaya girmeden önce aynı şekilde sevgiyle adama gülümseyen Xiao Zhan'ı görmek üzere sırtını çevirmiş ve ikilinin birbirine attığı yumuşak bakışlar karşısında kalbinin acıdığını hissetmişti. 

Xiao Zhan içeri girmiş ve Yibo, on yıl sonra Zhan-ge'sının kalbini elinde tutan adamı takip etmek ve onun hakkında daha fazlasını öğrenmek ile ayrılmalarına neyin sebep olduğunu anlamak amacıyla Zhan-ge'sını takip etmek arasında kararsız kalarak Zhan'ın karanlıkta kayboluşunu izlemişti. 

Tabii ki de, çaresizce Xiao Zhan'ın peşine takılmıştı.

Yibo hafif açık kapıdan içeri süzülmüş ve önünde duran sahne yüzünden nefesi kesilmişti - Xiao Zhan, bir beşiğin üzerine eğilmiş ve uyuyan bir bebeğe gülümsüyordu.

 _Yani şimdi bir çocuğu mu var?_ Yibo titremişti. _O adamdan bir çocuğu mu var?_

Yibo'nun tüm yüzü şu an yanıyordu. Gözlerinin arkasının yandığını hissediyordu. Xiao Zhan'ın çocuğu sevgi dolu bir şekilde izlediğini gördüğünde titremesini durdurmak için kapının kenarına tutunmuştu.

"Yüzünü görmek bile güzel baobao," Xiao Zhan fısıldamıştı. "Uyandığında babanın bir kucaklaşmaya ihtiyacı olacak tamam mı? Ama babanın şimdi gidip papanla baş etmesi gerekiyor."

 _Yani doğru. Bu bebek onların bebekleri. Bu aile Zhan-ge'nın ailesi._ Tam o an, Yibo kalbinin tuzla buz olduğunu hissetmişti. _Onu kaybetmişim._

**Çeviri Notu: baobao, bebek demek.**

。。。

Yibo, Xiao Zhan odadan çıktıktan sonra bile yerli yerinde kalmıştı. Zhan-ge'sı yanından geçerken eli otomatik olarak Zhan'ınkine dolanmış ama Zhan bir şey hissetmemişti.

Birkaç saniye sonra, sessizlik bir bağırış sesiyle bozulmuştu. Yibo beşiğe doğru yürümüş ve bebeğin uykusunda kıpırdağını, masum yüzünde rahatsız bir ifade belirdiğini gördüğünde kendi gözyaşlarını silmişti.

 _Ne oldu? Biz ne -_ Yibo düşünmeye başlamıştı.

"Lütfen, sakin ol," Yibo Zhan'ın sesini kapının diğer yanından, çok da uzak olmayan bir yerden duymuştu. 

Kapıya doğru yürümüş ve kulağını kapıya dayamıştı. 

"Sadece aptal bir dedikodu dergisiydi," Xiao Zhan'ın birini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyormuş gibi çıkmıştı.

"Biliyorum..." Diğer kişi cevap vermişti, "Yine de...rahatsız edici. Bunların hiçbirinin doğru olmadığını, bir karın olmadığını açıklaman gerekiyor!

"Bunun sadece işleri daha kötü hale getireceğini biliyorsun! Dedikodunun yalnızca tek bir tarafını inkar edemem! Bir çocuğumun olduğunu da mı inkar etmemi istiyorsun?"

"Zaten bizi halka açıklayamamak yeterince kötü! Bir de burada oturup milletin senin karın çocuğunla olan mükemmel ailen hakkında konuşmasını dinlemek zorunda kalmak-"

 _Aptal adam._ Yibo gözlerini kapatıp küfür etmişti. _Niye şikayet ediyor ki? Tam burada, avuçlarının içinde bütün dünyayı tutuyorken neden diğer çöpleri umursuyor ki? Xiao Zhan'la bir ailesi var, Zhan-ge'nın sadık sevgisi ona ait, Zhan-ge'ya ve onların olan bir bebeğe dönüp geri gelebileceği bir evi var ve yine de şikayet ediyor?_

Yibo düşünceleri daha da kendisine batarken aniden gözlerini açmıştı.

 _Diyene bakın hele._ Yibo acı acı güldü. _Ben de aynı şekilde kördüm. Sahip olduğum için şanslı olduğum şeylerin üzerine titreyeceğime sahip olamadıklarımın ardından gözyaşı döktüm durdum. Çokça sevgi dolu ve sadık bir adamın aşkından şüphe ettim._

"Lütfen, sevgilim...bırak geçip gitsin...ve kabul et hayatımızın bu kısmı kontrolümüz dahilinde değil."

Sessizlik.

"Seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi biliyorsun...ve yaşantımızı da...istediklerini düşünmelerine izin ver," Xiao Zhan yalvarıyordu. "Sahip olduğumuz şeyi mahvetmelerine izin veremeyiz. Bizi korumak için elimizden geleni yapmamız gerekiyor."

Öteki adam cevap vermemişti ve Xiao Zhan'ın aynı kendisine yaptığı gibi bu adama karşı da kendini kanıtlamaya çalışmasının düşüncesi Yibo'nun öfkesini arşa çıkarmıştı.

 _Hayır._ Yibo öfkelenmişti. Bu siktiğimin adamının biraz büyüyüp Zhan-ge'yı sıkıştırmayı bırakması lazım.

Yibo kaşlarını çatmış ve adama ağzının payını vermek üzere, tamemen içinde bulunduğu durumu unutarak, hızlıca kapıyı açmıştı.

Hiddetli kelimeleri dilinin ucunda, dışarı adımını attığı anda nefesi tıkanmış sesi de aynı şekilde tıkanıp kalmıştı.

Oldukça tanıdık bir suret, orada, Xiao Zhan'ın önünde, göğsünün üzerinde bağlanmış elleri ve memnuniyetsiz kaş çatışıyla birlikte, ayakta durmuş dikiliyordu.

"Hassiktir," Yibo şok içinde fısıldamıştı. "Hassiktir!" Bu sefer haykırmıştı. "Siktir. Siktir. Siktir. Siktir!" Yibo oraya doğru koşmuş ve diğer kişiyle karşı karşıya duracak şekilde aralarına girmişti. 

Gözleri, adamın bütün yüzünde gezinmiş, yaşlanma izlerine rağmen tanıdığı çehrenin üzerinde dolaşmıştı.

"Zhan-ge!!" Yibo hızla arkasını dönmüş, bütün yüzü haz ve sevinçle parıldamıştı. "Benim!!! Benim bu! Hala birlikteyiz!! SİKTİR!! Bizim bir bebeğimiz var. Sikerler, harika bir şey bu!!"

Yibo nefes nefese kalmış ve gerçekler kendisine nüfuz ederken sıçramıştı. Daha fazla bir şey söyleyemeden ayakları onu koridordaki her bir odaya ve kuytu köşeye doğru götürmüştü. Özgürce bir kahkaha patlattı. Evi keşfederken - kendi evini - her geçen anla birlikte kalbinin ve adımlarının daha da hafiflediğini hissedebiliyordu. 

Birlikte olan yaşantılarından olan çerçevelenmiş fotoğraflarla dolu bir duvara geldiğinde ise anca durmuştu. Yibo, her bir fotoğrafta göz gezdirirken kalbinin genişlediğini ve on kat daha fazla büyüdüğünü hissedebiliyordu. Xiao Zhan ve kendisinin yıllar boyunca olan fotoğrafları, aileleriyle olan fotoğrafları, arkadaşlarıyla olan fotoğrafları, tatildeyken çektirdikleri fotoğraflar, bebekleriyle olan fotoğrafları ve -

Özellikle bir fotoğrafı gördüğünde zamanın durduğunu hissetmişti.

Xiao Zhan ve onun bir fotoğrafı, beyaz takım elbiseler içinde, arka planda gülümserken ve öpüşürken ön planda ellerini kameraya gösteriyorlardı. Ellerinde ise, iki gösterişsiz alyans parıldıyordu.

_Ben bunu istiyorum. Bunların hepsini istiyorum._

Gözlerini kapatmış ve gözyaşlarının yanaklarından süzülmesine karşı çıkmamıştı. Tam o anda, bulunmak istediği yalnızca tek bir yer vardı.

_Zhan-ge._

。。。

Yibo'yu uyandıran uzaklardan gelen polis sireninin sesiydi. Gözleri koltuktan yere hızla düşen kendisini görmek üzere aniden açılmıştı.

"Ne sikim-" Düşüşünü yavaşlatmaya çalışıp bunda başarısız olurken inildemişti, "Off."

Darbenin etkisiyle acıyan burnunu ovuşturarak doğrulmuş ve etrafına bakmıştı.

_Ne sikime koltukta yatmıştım acaba? He._

Yibo etrafına bakmıştı, şaşkındı. 

_Bir dakika. Ben...geri mi dönmüşüm? Buraya? Xuan-ge'nın evine?_

Tekrar koltuğa tırmanmış ve sehpadan telefonunu almıştı. Xiao Zhan'dan ne mesaj ne de arama vardı.

 _O..o yaşandı mı?_ Yibo kafasını sallamış ve alnına vurmuştu. _Ne de acayip bir rüya._

On dakika sonra, Yibo kendi apartman dairelerinin kapısında duruyordu. Yixuan'ın dairesinden kendi evlerine koşmaktan terlemiş vaziyetteydi. Bu sefer kendi güvenlik görevlisi onu tanımıştı, adamın, arkasında atlı varmış gibi koşan Yibo'nun kendisine bağırarak verdiği selamı duyunca ödü kopmuştu.

Kapının kilidini açıp daireye girmişti, yarı yarıya anahtarının işe yaramamasını, iki kadının birden bire çıkmasını, dairenin kendilerinin olduğunu iddia etmelerini beklemişti. Bunların hiçbiri olmadığında, Yibo bunun, gerçekten de, kendisinin asıl hayatı olduğuna inanmıştı. 

"Zha...Zhan-ge?" Yibo tereddütlü bir şekilde seslenmişti. 

Cevap gelmediğinde, Yibo bir kez daha endişelenmiş ve paldır küldür yatak odasına dalmıştı.

_Lütfen burada olmasına izin ver. Lütfen onun benim şimdiki gerçekliğim olmasına izin ver. Zhan-ge'yı görmeden bir dakika daha duramam._

"Yibo?"

Yibo alelacele arkasını dönmüş, darmadağınık pijamaları ve yataktan yeni kalkmış saçlarıyla birlikte banyo kapısında dikilen Xiao Zhan'ı görünce kendini daha fazla tutamamıştı. Tereddütlü ve kafası karışık gözüken Xiao Zhan'a doğru yürümüş, kollarını ona dolamıştı.

"Burada olduğun için çok mutluyum. Bir de beni görebildiğin için!!" Yibo haykırmıştı.

"Ne?" Xiao Zhan kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. "Başka nerede olacaktım ki? Ve niye seni göremeyecekmişim?" 

Zhan sorgusunu bitiremeden bir çift dudak ağzına çarpmış ve dudaklarını kavramıştı. 

Yibo onu tutkulu bir şekilde, neredeyse çaresizce öpmüştü. Ta ki banyo duvarına sırtına dayayana dek onu sürüklemişti. Yibo öpücüğü derinleştirirken Xiao Zhan'ın nefesi kesilmiş ve çok geçmeden kendini öpücükte kaybetmişti.

Karşılık olarak kollarını Yibo'nun etrafına sarmış, ta ki dudakları, dilleri ve uzuvları bir bütün olana dek onu yakınına çekmişti. Soluk almak için nefes nefese ayrıldıklarında Xiao Zhan'ın gözleri kafa karışıklığıyla büyümüş vaziyetteydi.

"Ne...yani sen bana kızgın değil misin?" 

"Sana kızgın olmak için hiçbir sebebim yok ge." Yibo kafasını sallamış ve aceleyle konuşmuştu. "Sen bana kızgın mısın asıl? Çok aptal ve güvensiz olduğum için?" Yibo duraksız devam etmişti. "Senden şüphe edip duruyorum, kıskanıyorum ve sen de beni, beni sevdiğine dair ikna etmeye çalışıyorsun, işleri zaten olduğundan daha da çok zorlaştırıyorum, sinir bozucu olduğumu düşünüyorsundur."

"Hey...hey," Zhan, Yibo'nun yüzünü kavramış ve kendisine doğru başını çekerek yana yatırmıştı. "Nereden çıkıyor bunlar? Kızgın değilim. Sadece aptalca bir kavgaydı. Sorun yok. Sen aptal değilsin." Zhan ona endişeli bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

"Ben sadece...ben...ben kötü bir rüya gördüm ve sandım ki...sen ve ben...ayrıldık sandım," Yibo mırıldanabilmişti. 

"Seni deli çocuk," Xiao Zhan onun yanaklarını kavramış ve burnunu öpmüştü. "Sadece bir rüyaydı. Hayatımda sonsuza dek var olmadığın bir gerçeklik yok."

"Biliyorum ge," Yibo rüyasının geri kalanını hatırlarken gülümsemişti. "Ama bu gerçeklikte, bir daha asla mutsuzluğuna yol açmayacağım. Bana olan aşkından ve verdiğin sözlerden şüphe etmeyeceğim. Asla. Ne olursa olsun."

Apaçık ve kararlı sözlerin ardından, Yibo kafasını Zhan'ın göğsüne gömmüş ve ona sıkıca sarılmıştı. Xiao Zhan, bir saniye için Yibo'nun ani çıkışını anlayamayarak öylece kalmış ama sonra sevgiyle kıkırdayarak ona geri sarılmıştı.

"Sen yanımda olduğun sürece," Xiao Zhan Yibo'nun başını öpmüş ve fısıldamıştı, "Ben daima mutlu olacağım."

"Daima, ge. Ben daima yanında bulacaksın." 

"Birlikte uzun, mutlu bir hayatımız olacak Yibo." Xiao Zhan, Yibo'nun başına, şakağına ve yanaklarına miskin öpücükler kondurmuştu. 

"Küçük bir kız bebişle birlikte," Yibo ağzından çıkan kelimeleri düşünmeden önce ekleyivermişti.

Xiao Zhan'ın öpücükleri durakladı.

"Ne?"

Yibo donmuştu. Kafasını Xiao Zhan'ın gözlerinden çekmiş ve Zhan'ın gözleriyle buluşturmak üzere kendininkileri kaldırmıştı. 

"Ihmm..."

"Yibo..." Xiao Zhan gözlerini kısmıştı, "Az önce ne dedin?"

"Ben..." Yibo dudaklarını dişlemiş ama dudaklarını kıvırmasına neden olan gülümseyişi engelleyememişti. 

"Sen az önce bir kızımın olsun mu dedin?" Xiao Zhan yine gözlerini kısmıştı.

"Evet."

Yibo'nun sesindeki öz güven yüzüden Zhan'ın nutku tutulmuştu. O cevap veremeden Yibo devam etmişti.

"Bir gün Zhan-ge...bir gün olacak." Aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatıp ve dudaklarını buluşturmadan önce Yibo fısıldamıştı. 

**Bonus:** 10 yıl sonra

Xiao Zhan ve Yibo yeni evlat edindikleri minik melekleri olan kızları için potansiyel bebek bakıcılarıyla görüşüyorlardı. Sıradaki aday içeriye girdiğinde Yibo'nun gülümsemesi solmuştu - Tanıdık simalı bir adamdı. On yıl önceki kafa bulandırıcı rüyasında gördüğü kişiydi.

"Ihm, geldiğiniz için teşekkürler..." Yibo kafasını sallamış ve adama kapıyı göstermişti, "Ama hayır."

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Öncelikle Xiao Zhan ve Yibo'nun diğer adam sandığı kendisi konuşurken asıl Yibo adamın suratını hiç göremedi o yüzden kendisi olduğunu anladığında kafayı yedi, buna bir açıklık getirmiş olayım kafası karışan olmuş olabilir diye. Sonra, umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir. Elimden geleni yaptım. Okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim. Profilimdeki diğer Yizhan içeriklerine beklerim.

💜


End file.
